Break the Business
by hellblacksasuke
Summary: Después de perderle sentido a la vida, Sasuke descubrirá que tal vez exista algo que vale la pena cuando esté apunto de morir y renacer para siempre ¿lo logrará?
1. Break the life

-No estoy seguro de cómo empezó todo; ni siquiera estoy seguro de mí mismo. De lo que fui, de lo que seré... de lo que soy.  
Tampoco estoy seguro de la realidad ni del tiempo; cuanto avanza, como crece; lo que veo, lo que siento y como me siento... ¿Acaso todo eso es real? No estoy seguro de nuevo.  
¿Cómo empezar a deletrear lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo explicar algo tan... irreal? Si para mí la realidad es esto, es lo que soy ahora, es lo que siento, lo que veo pero... no puedo estar de nuevo seguro de eso.  
Supongo que empezaré desde el inicio. Si lo hago desde el final, supongo que no se entendería... creo; no tengo cabeza ahora mismo para pensarlo; de hecho nunca la tengo. Los dolores son siempre tan fuertes que no puedo pensar. Los medicamentos son tan fuertes, que no puedo pensar, me nublan tanto la vista como el pensamiento que... no puedo pensar.  
La vida en realidad, nunca me ha gustado. No le encuentro mucho sentido a respirar, a despertar de repente un día después de dormir cuatro horas y... levantarte, ir al baño, ya sabes, hacer lo que todos conocemos como rutina. Desayunar, arreglarse, ir a la escuela, al trabajo, a una cita; lo que sea. Comer, hacer tarea, salir con alguien, preocuparse por el trabajo o las calificaciones. Y todo para vivir toda tu vida dependiendo de tu jefe, de tus padres, de tu compañero de habitación con quién rentas un apartamento... casarse, tener hijos, envejecer...morir...  
No tiene sentido nacer si sólo venimos a perder en tiempo con cosas tan simples y banales como esas, pero el problema es que... todo el mundo sólo se fija en eso. Qué va a comer al día siguiente, todas las juntas a las que debe asistir, no olvidarse de recoger a sus hijos en la escuela, recordar que debe de ir un desayuno con su jefe para que le suelte más dinero... todo ese tipo de cosas, simplemente me aburren.  
Toda la vida me aburre, ¿para qué estudiar si igual nos vamos a morir? Cuando eso pase, ¿qué sucederá con todo lo que hiciste? ¿Con todo lo que hicimos? Al final todos los legados con el tiempo se olvidan, todos con el tiempo realmente vamos a morir... es por eso que no entiendo para qué vivir en un mundo tan desagradable y de porquería, donde les importa más orinar en inodoros de oro, que los niños que mueren de hambre en otros países; o cómo la gente gasta millones en operaciones e implantes de pechos, cuando los animales son torturados, y a nadie le importa... no merecen vivir... nadie lo merece...  
¿Para qué vivir? No lo entiendo... o al menos no lo entendía tanto como ahora, pero la diferencia es que ahora... bueno, técnicamente se podría decir que... estoy algo así cómo... ¿muerto?  
Supongo que es la palabra más sensata y que mejor describe mi estado actual, un poco catatónico, pero suficiente fuerte como para mantenerme en pie y caminar. Seguramente todos, incluso yo me pregunto cómo me pude encontrar en una situación así, pero... bueno, creo que, y soy muy fiel al hecho de que la secuencia de nuestras acciones, y las escenas que nos presenta la vida no son simple coincidencia, y si me encuentro ahora en esta forma, es porque... la vida, Dios, el universo, como quiera que se llame, congenió para darme esto... Darme, lo que alguien como yo necesitaba, después de estar tan aburrido con la vida. O al menos eso creo.  
Así que empezaré diciendo que toda una serie de circunstancias fueron las que me trajeron hasta este punto y empezó así. -Terminaba de hablar aquél chico tan alto. Haciendo ademanes de estar recordando algo-  
Hay algo que debería mencionar antes, y es muy importante, de lo contrario no se entendería mi forma de ser o de actuar en algunas situaciones. Lo diré claro... Soy bipolar...  
-¡Sasuke¡ ¿A dónde vas?  
-No te interesa  
-Tienes que tomarte la medicina, ¿No entiendes qué...  
-¡Entender qué Itachi, ¿Entender qué? No te importa mi vida, no te importa nadie, nadie le importa nada, imbécil, yo hago lo que quiero siempre lo he hecho a nadie le importa ¡nada¡  
-¡Estás teniendo una crisis, maldita sea, ¿A caso quieres...¡  
-¡Sí imbécil, eso quiero, y siempre lo he querido, ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero vivir, no quiero estar soportando toda esta mierda que hay alrededor de mi porquería de vida ¡ ¡Eso es lo que quiero¡ -En ese momento, el chico al estar tan alterado, cómo pudo, se le escapó a su hermano y salió corriendo de su casa. Sasuke sabía muy bien que "esa escena" era consecuencia de una recaída de la enfermedad por no tomar los medicamentos como debía. Pero como él mismo decía, lo que quería era morir. Sabía también que conforme el tiempo pasara, después de alterarse tanto y no tomar lo que necesitaba, comenzaría a sentirse mal, cansado, con sueño, de nuevo no vería lo que es realidad y lo que no... seguramente se desmayaría, y pedía que como diera lugar, por fin, se desmayara y no pudiera despertar.  
Se metió entre las calles, sabía que Itachi saldría a buscarlo inmediatamente, sólo le llevaba unos segundos de ventaja. Logró meterse entre las calles pequeñas de los edificios, hasta que llegó a una especie de callejón al lado de uno de los bares de mala muerte de la ciudad.  
Si bien la familia de Sasuke tenía algo de dinero, él trataba de vestirse como alguien "normal" pero aun así, al menos en esa zona, se notaba que el chico era de dinero. Algo que unos cuantos notaron en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. Sasuke comenzaba a perder la movilidad en el cuerpo, estaba sintiéndose aturdido y desorientado; el equilibrio le estaba fallando también. Pronto, se desmayaría pero...-  
-Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí  
-Pero si es el hijo de los Uchiha  
-¿Qué hace un joven de la alta sociedad por aquí? ¿A que le debemos el honor de su visita? -Hablaba otro chico con sarcasmo-  
-Lárguense de aquí -Sasuke se recargaba de una pared-  
-¿Sabes que esas no son formas de hablarle a la gente, maldito cabrón de mierda? Tienes mucho valor de venir por aquí, si sabes perfectamente que gente como tú no es bien recibida aquí  
-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que tú o alguien más diga... no me interesa  
-¿No crees que es muy altanero?  
-Sólo es un cabrón que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque tiene dinero  
-¿Ya viste su reloj? -el otro chico se acercaba a Sasuke para ver lo que colgaba de su muñeca. La noche era algo fría, sólo se podía ver las siluetas de cada uno de ellos, por la tenue luz verde que emanaba del letrero trasero del bar a dónde Sasuke había llegado. Aun así no podía verle las caras a ambos. Sólo uno de ellos era demasiado alto. Demasiado.-  
-¿Sabías que tu reloj vale, lo que nosotros necesitamos para comer en un mes?  
-Si quieres poder llevártelo, maldito muerto de hambre -En ese momento Sasuke, lo que hizo fue soltarse el reloj y lanzárselos como si de perros se tratara. Acto seguido, ambos hombres se enfurecieron y comenzaron a golpearlo. Se escuchaba la fuerza de los golpes en el cuerpo de Sasuke conforme el tiempo pasaba. Él sólo quería dormir, para siempre, y nunca más tener que abrir los ojos... cuando pensaba que esos hombres iban a lograrlo al sentir sus sangre correr por su boca y nariz, algo, inusual... pasó.  
Por detrás de ellos, alguien más, otra persona con una sudadera oscura, atravesó la barda tan alta que hacía de callejón, les cayó con todo su pesó a ambos hombres; y cómo si de un héroe se tratara, comenzó a golpearlos, incluso con mucha más fuerza... se podría decir que parecía algo irreal. Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo, más aturdido que antes, sólo podía encontrar el olor de la basura que se había regado por todo el lugar, el espesos de su sangre, el sabor del metal en ella; su cuerpo entero se encontraba adormecido, realmente no sentía dolor, sólo mucho sueño. Cuando vio, que aquél sujeto tenía una especie de navaja o cuchillo, y... Sasuke no pudo creer lo que veía... ese hombre, mató a los otros dos... a... puñaladas... y lo único que pudo recordar antes de desmayarse fue sangre, mucha sangre, y la mirada que aquél sujeto le lanzó cuando se giró a verlo...  
-¿A caso es real? -Murmuró antes de desmayarse entre la porquería y la sangre del lugar-  
Itachi por otro lado, estaba corriendo entre las calles, completamente desesperado de no poder encontrar a su hermano pequeño; sabía que si no lo encontraba rápido muchas cosas podían pasar, y más si seguramente Sasuke se fue escabullendo hacia la zona sur que todos saben que es peligrosa porque ahí es donde se juntan las pandillas de delincuentes y hay mercadeo de drogas.  
Notó que alrededor había mucho bullicio, así que se acercó a donde la gente iba, caminó unos pocos metros más y oficialmente se encontraba en la zona sur. Observó a una ambulancia y una patrulla de policía pasar a su lado, tan rápido que era notorio que iban hacia una emergencia, tal vez el instinto le ayudó ya que no dudó en seguirlas.  
Cuando llegó cerca de un callejón se veía toda la gente haciendo un círculo alrededor de una escena al parecer, cuando se acercó, vio que había alguien a punto de ser subido en la ambulancia. No dio crédito de lo que veía, porque claro, sin lugar a dudas, esa persona se trataba de Sasuke.  
Se hizo lugar de entre la gente y llegó con los paramédicos, quiénes le informaron, que al parecer, Sasuke había sufrido un asalto muy violento, pues tenía varias lesiones severas, pero aun así parecía estar estable, además de que le faltaban pertenencias como su reloj y su cartera donde llevaba su identificación.  
-¿Pero cómo pasó?  
-Señor Uchiha, lamento decirle que es todo lo que sabemos. En zonas como estas, los testigos no existen, me imagino que sabe del por qué  
-Pero...  
-Mire, los policías llegaron primero que nosotros, ellos fueron quiénes nos llamaron, al parecer, su hermano estaba caminando por aquí, y se topó con dos asaltantes, ellos notaron que tenía cosas de valor y se dio el atraco. Poco después de dejar a su hermano, algo debió de pasar o se debieron de encontrar con alguna otra banda u otros delincuentes, pelearon por el botín y se mataron...  
-Bueno, puede ser  
-Es lo único que sabemos, ¿por qué no va con el teniente a cargo? Seguramente le dará más información que nosotros  
-Lo tendré en cuenta  
-De momento por favor acompáñenos para llevar a su hermano al hospital, puede que su situación no sea grave, pero aun así necesita atención médica. Además el oficial seguramente irá más tarde, para tomarle declaración a su hermano  
-Yo... de acuerdo -se subió a la camilla al lado de Sasuke que se encontraba todavía inconsciente y con rastros de sangre en toda la cara, no se veía muy mal, pero seguramente la cara al día siguiente se le notaría totalmente morada, y eso, de seguro, al chico no le gustaría-  
-¿Su hermano toma algún medicamento?  
-Sí, él es...bipolar  
-Ya veo, ¿toma algún estabilizador?  
-Sí, bueno, el litio no le hizo efecto, así que el psiquiatra le mandó Clozapina y Prozac  
-Muy bien, de acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información -el paramédico resultaba ser amable dentro de lo que cabía-  
-¿En cuánto tiempo podrá despertar?  
-Es algo que yo no le puedo decir, el médico tendrá que revisarlo y saber que le pasa, puede que se haya fracturado la nariz, como se podrá dar cuenta no ha dejado de sangrar, pero de ahí en fuera no dude que seguramente será pronto  
En cuanto llegaron al hospital, el doctor se tardó un buen rato en tratar a Sasuke, Itachi perdió toda la noche ahí. Sus padres estaban fuera en un congreso, no estaba seguro de llamarlos o no, pero cuando el médico que dijo que la situación no era seria, prefirió resguardar esa llamada para después. Aun así perdió toda la noche ahí, así que llamó al trabajo para pedir permiso de faltar a eso de las ocho de la mañana, pues estaría al cuidado de Sasuke.  
-¿Sasuke?  
-Mi cabeza...  
-¿Te duele mucho? Estás en el hospital, tuviste un asalto ayer  
-Yo...  
-Hay un oficial aquí, quiere hacerte unas preguntas  
-Yo quería morir -susurró a la par que Itachi no pudo evitar su cara de tristeza y ganas de llorar-  
-¿Puedes contestar sus preguntas?  
-¿Por qué no morí...Itachi?  
-Porque las cosas tenían que ser así, joven Uchiha -respondía el policía- necesito que me diga todo lo que recuerde  
-¿Qué diablos?  
-Lamento tener que ser tan agresivo con usted, dada la situación en la que se encuentra, pero necesito saber que pasó ayer...  
-Acaban de decir que me asaltaron  
-Lo sé. Pero hay algunas cosas que no cuadran. Supusimos que después del robo, los ladrones huyeron, encontraron a otra banda rival y se pelearon por el botín, saliendo las cosas mal, pero...  
-¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntaba Itachi-  
-Si hubiera sido así, entonces todas las pertenencias de su hermano hubieran desaparecido, y resulta, que los ladrones aun así las tenían...  
-¿Entonces no fue otra banda quiénes los atacaron?  
-Al parecer no. Esos dos ladrones -el policía pausó un poco las palabras que iba a decir- no eran ladrones "usuales", muchachos. Esos tipos que atacaron a Sasuke eran buscados por mucha gente, trabajaban directamente para uno de los capos más altos del país... no es muy casual que justo ellos hubieran atacado a Sasuke, más aun que alguien lograra matarlos.  
A lo que me refiero es que el peritaje dio como resultado que una sola persona los mató, después de dejar a Sasuke en el suelo, todo apunta a que originalmente Sasuke no se encontraba a media calle, como nosotros lo ubicamos, estaba en el callejón con los sujetos  
-Es decir, que ese sujeto movió a Sasuke, para que descubrieran que se encontraba herido...  
-Exactamente. En otras palabras, alguien salvó a su hermano  
-¿Pero qué dice?  
-Por ello necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes  
-Golpes, sangre, olor a basura... -Sasuke trataba de pensar, pero las drogas que le habían colocado no ayudaba mucho- alguien... brincó  
-¿En dónde brincó?  
-La barda...  
-Eso es imposible  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
-Si alguien lo hubiera hecho, jure Itachi, que esa persona debió de fracturarse las piernas, es una altura muy grande, una persona no puede hacer eso...  
-Oficial, disculpe pero mi hermano no se encuentra muy bien  
-¿Qué le puedo decir? -Suspiraba- esperaré entonces a que se encuentre mejor  
-Yo nunca me encontraré mejor -comenzaba a llorar-  
-Sasuke tranquilízate  
-¿Su hermano está enfermo... -No pudo terminar la frase pues Itachi de un portazo le cerró la puerta en su cara. Su hermano de nuevo estaba teniendo una crisis y tenía que tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiciera más daño-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Es mi amigo  
-Te arriesgaste mucho  
-Ya lo sé...  
-Esto nos puede traer problemas, -tronaba la boca- ¿Acaso eres imbécil?  
-No podía dejarlo ahí  
-Claro que podías, pero ¿sabes cuál es tu problema?  
-Sólo cállate...  
-Las noticias no dejan de hablar sobre eso. Tenemos que pasar totalmente desadvertidos...  
-Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar  
-Haz, que no vuelva a pasar -hablaba con severidad- muchos problemas ya tenemos como para tener más... espero que Orochimaru no tome represalias contra esto...  
-¿A qué te refieres Sasori?  
-¿A qué me refiero?  
-Acabas de matar a dos de sus hombres... Naruto  
-¿Gaara?  
-Al fin regresas  
-La misión no fue muy rápida que digamos... ya me enteré de todo, está en las noticias... ¿Uchiha eh?  
-Naruto hizo una estupidez...de nuevo  
-Ya te dije que yo no pedí que esto pasara  
-Nadie lo pidió  
-Pero yo no soporto la idea de ser... ¡esto¡ -se señalaba así mismo-  
-Pues, te guste la idea o no... trabajas para nosotros, porque eres uno de nosotros... te guste o no, eres un asesino y un monstruo, te guste o no, jamás tienes que volver a ayudar a un humano, Naruto, nunca más  
-Pero Sasuke es...  
-¿Qué, tu amigo? ¿Le llamas amigo a aquél que intentó matarte? ¿Es en serio?  
-Además durante las clases ni siquiera se saludan. Ante todos, ustedes ya no son nada  
-Aun así yo...  
-Si te importara tanto te mantendrías lejos de él, como lo habías hecho hasta antes de esto, al final, se supone que se odian después de lo que pasó. Vuelvo a lo mismo contigo Naruto -lo miraba Gaara- ustedes dos ya no son nada, toda su amistad murió ese día. Olvídalo -se giró y a paso lento se perdió en la oscuridad-  
-Escucha lo que te dice, es el único capaz de cuidarte cuando yo no estoy. Si no tienes a alguien en la espalda, en verdad que eres muy problemático.  
Aléjate de Sasuke, nos puede traer problemas. Piensa que no existe, como lo habías hecho desde que te convertiste en uno de nosotros.  
-Yo no me convertí, ustedes me convirtieron  
-Necesitamos de ti ahora, eres el único que puede hacer la misión, no nos decepciones ahora, después de tanto tiempo...Naruto  
-Los odio... a todos ustedes... ¡los odio¡  
-Ten cuidado de gastar tanta energía -la voz de Sasori no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo- entre más la uses... más sangre más a necesitar... dudo que quieras matar a alguien más, ¿O me equivoco?  
-Yo...  
-No pienses que no lo supe... después de matarlos, los drenaste...


	2. Break the past

-¿Cuántos días?

-Los que sean necesarios

-Maldita sea

-Ya sé que nos odias a todos, ¿pero sabes qué? Lo siento, porque nosotros te amamos

-Cómo sea

-Pediré unos días en el trabajo

-Cómo quieras

-En cuanto a la escuela

-¿Qué?

-Iré a ver a Naruto para los apuntes

-Prefiero quedarme otro año en la escuela antes que pedirle algo a ese tipo

-Sasuke

-¿Qué? No quiero saber nada de él, si se muere mejor para todos

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Ustedes eran grandes amigos, yo…

-Después de lo que pasó, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo tan estúpido como eso Itachi? No quiero verte más… ve a seguir tu trabajo o lo que sea

-Sasuke…

-Ya te lo dije, prefiero perder toda la escuela antes que volverle a hablar a ese otro imbécil

-Tenemos que hablar enserio

-¿Ahora de qué?

-No te hagas idiota

-Sólo hizo un sonido con la boca-

-¿Otra vez?

-Ya ves

-Por eso estabas tan alterado

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo, ¿quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú, madre, padre? Por favor…

-¿De verdad crees que puedes desafiarnos así? A este paso, vas a acabar en un centro Sasuke, yo no quiero que tengas que ir a un lugar de esos

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?

-Si sigues tomando esas drogas… puede darte un choque por lo que sea que reaccione dentro de tu cuerpo al mezclar esas porquerías con la medicina

-No es que me importe ya deberías de saberlo

-¡De verdad que ya no sé cómo ayudarte¡ ¡Por favor Sasuke¡

-Ruega lo que quieras, no pienso cambiar de opinión –En ese momento Itachi salió azotando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Su enojo era comprensible, puesto que nuevamente, había mezclado drogas con medicamentos, de ahí a que se le disparara otra crisis y que de nuevo hubiera tenido cambios peligrosos de humor. Desde que el médico dio el diagnóstico, Sasuke se encerró en una burbuja impenetrable para cualquier persona.

Se alejó por completo de todas las personas que lo conocían y que se supone eran algo así como sus amigos. En especial de uno, que a los ojos de Sasuke, ni siquiera debería de voltearlo a ver.

El diagnóstico, se lo dieron alrededor de hace dos años, y desde aquél momento, se ha vuelto incontrolable, al principio, era muy complicado lidiar con Sasuke en vista de que siempre tenía conductas sobre todo agresivas, y cuando cambiaba a conductas muy activas llegaba a ser peligroso para sí mismo y para los demás.

La enfermedad cambió por completo a Sasuke, en el sentido de que su carácter y su forma de ser se volvieron frías, secas, incluso hasta cierto punto malvadas y desagradables; más a eso, Itachi y sus padres tuvieron que lidiar con las noches en que Sasuke se desaparecía por ir a embriagarse a cualquier lugar y no aparecer en días…

Sasuke simplemente perdió el rumbo, el médico dijo que además de la bipolaridad que sufría, cayó en una fuerte depresión, después de un hecho en específico que sucedió poco después de que le dieran el diagnóstico. Eso lo empujó a todo lo que hacía actualmente, incluyendo el consumo de drogas, alcohol y tendencias suicidas.

Desde un principio, el médico les recomendó que internaran al joven en un centro de rehabilitación de enfermedades psiquiátricas, pero naturalmente, prefirieron empezar la lucha contra la enfermedad, pero el problema era que Sasuke comenzaba a ser realmente imposible de controlar de alguna forma.

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Sasuke volviera a clases; si bien ya no tenía amigos con quién estar o hablar durante el receso o entre clases, todos sabían y se percataban de su existencia.

-¿Supiste lo que pasó?

-Dijeron que fue un asalto

-¿Pero qué hacía en ese lugar?

-Seguro fue por droga

-¿Qué dirán sus padres?

-Por Dios, sabes que nunca están en la ciudad

-Hasta dónde sé, estaban en un congreso

-¿Por qué no se callan?

-¿Desde cuándo te molesta que hablemos de ese tipo ah?

-No es de su incumbencia lo que le pase o deje de pasar eso es todo

-Eres increíble Naruto, primero odiabas a Sasuke, y ahora resulta que lo defiendes

-Yo nunca dije que lo odiara Kiba, simplemente son las circunstancias

-Sí claro –se burlaba-

-De cualquier forma, espera a que ese tipo te escuche, seguro te golpeara tanto que irás al hospital

-¿Pero qué dices?

-No recuerdas de lo que es capaz Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Aun así me provocas mucha confusión Naruto… ¿Qué pasa realmente contigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Podrías hablarle a Sasuke de nuevo?

-No lo sé

-Ustedes eran muy unidos, desde niños ustedes…

-Reitero lo mismo de hace un momento. Las circunstancias han cambiado, ambos hemos cambiado, tal vez en el pasado iría a rogarle como siempre… pero ahora ya no tiene sentido hacer eso, Sasuke es una persona muy diferente a la que conocí antes. Y yo también soy alguien muy diferente… no pienso humillarme más ante alguien que simplemente no valora a las personas que tiene al lado y las saca de su vida a como dé lugar…

-Naruto…

-Buenos días jóvenes –hablaba su profesor de ciencias-

-Kakashi-sensei, buenos días

-Todos a su lugar por favor, voy a entregar sus exámenes y además haremos equipos. Ya viene el trabajo final, ¿lo recuerdan? –Mientras él sonreía, sus alumnos, lo veían con cara de flojera y de susto, al recordar que los trabajos finales que deja en especial Kakashi, no son algo así como la cosa más sencilla del planeta- Bien entonces…

-Su habla fue interrumpida por Sasuke que entró en medio de la clase, como si nada pasara; sabía que iba tarde, pero tampoco era que le importara. Simplemente cruzó enfrente de todos y se sentó en su rincón al lado de la ventana, atrás de Naruto-

-Buenas noches Sasuke

-¿Va a entregar los exámenes o no? –Kakashi optó sólo por lanzar un suspiro enorme al aire-

-Justamente eres el primero… Nueve punto cinco de calificación. Imagínate si vinieras siempre… Sasuke, tienes mucho potencial

-Dígame algo que no sepa. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de pasarme mi examen? –Hablaba con sumo sarcasmo para luego justamente, Naruto le pasara el examen sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver. Sasuke tampoco prestó atención, pero de inmediato el ambiente se notó muy tenso. Después el profesor enunció a Naruto, y después de lanzarle un gran sermón enfrente de todos como acostumbraba le dio su espantoso examen en donde sacó tres punto dos.

Terminó de entregar todos los exámenes y prosiguió a dar la clase; al final de ésta…

-Bien, como lo prometí, les diré los equipos que armé para su proyecto de ciencias, espero que se esfuercen mucho, recuerden que es la mitad de su calificación.

Uchiha Sasuke, estás con Naruto

-¿Está hablando enserio?

-¿Por qué no lo haría Naruto?

-¿Por qué usted?

-Necesitas la calificación, ¿estás consciente de ello? Y Sasuke es de los mejores de la clase

-Pero como acaba de decirlo, necesito la calificación, no que me maten…

En ese momento por instinto Naruto se llevó las manos a la boca, pero era demasiado tarde, lo que había dicho había salido completo y bien pronunciado y escuchado por todos.

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke detrás de él. Sólo se escuchó silencio, ni siquiera el profesor sabía que decir; acto seguido de esto, Sasuke sólo tomó sus cosas con calma y se fue…

-"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" –Se dijo así mismo, para después escuchar el timbre de cambio de clase. El profesor se fue sin mencionar nada tampoco, el grupo en general quedó en silencio. En el resto del día Sasuke no regresó a la escuela.-

Eran las dos de la mañana y Sasuke aún no regresaba a casa, Itachi de nuevo salió a buscarlo, y después de dos horas, tuvo que regresar a casa, diez minutos después de eso, Sasuke entró por la puerta. No podía si quiera sostenerse.

Itachi sólo lo miró con cara de desesperación, pero al final, mejor se ahorraba palabras que Sasuke de por sí, no escuchaba, borracho, menos. Se cercioró de dejarlo en su cama, y ver que realmente se durmiera. Cuando lo notó, él mismo se quedó dormido en la silla donde se sentó, para cuidar toda la noche a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente, era obvio que Sasuke no iría a la escuela, aun no despertaba y ya había empezado la primera clase. Itachi supuso que no despertaría hasta la tarde, así que salió a trabajar, pero sacando las llaves de Sasuke de su mochila, y cerrando muy bien la casa, para que no pudiera escapar.

-

-Es mi imaginación o ¿Te sientes culpable por algo?

-Soy un imbécil

-Bueno eso todos lo sabemos

-Gaara hablo en serio

-¿Lo que dijiste ayer?

-¿Cómo pude decírselo?

-Bueno, es natural que estés enojado. Al final, en uno de sus arranques estuvo a punto de matarte Naruto, es normal sentir odio

-Aun así yo… estoy empezando a dejar de reconocerme Gaara

-No puedes mezclar una cosa con la otra

-Claro que puedo, estoy seguro que el hecho de convertirme en esto, está afectando mi forma de ser

-Bueno… puede ser algo posible

-¿Cómo que puede ser? Necesito que me digas sí o no –se alteraba un poco-

-Pasó algo más, ¿cierto?

-Yo tuve…

-No me digas… mataste anoche

-No pude controlarlo

-Te dije que era necesario que fueras con nosotros a comprar las bolsas necesarias de sangre, ¿Por qué nunca haces caso a lo que te digo?

-Sigue sin gustarme esto

-No es para que lo disfrutes

-Pero yo… de verdad, tengo una ansiedad… ¿es normal? Es decir… tuve que matar a seis

-¿Hablas de seis personas? –Gaara susurraba-

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero? Simplemente no podía dejar de comer, era como una ansiedad, grande, grande tan grande que… me pude haber comido a la ciudad entera… y esto me está pasando más seguido

-Explícate

-Antes eran algunas veces a la semana. Ahora son muchas veces en un día Gaara, no sé qué diablos sucede, es un hambre tan grande, que no soporto…no lo soporto, haz algo

-No puedo hacer nada

-¡Claro que sí, ustedes me transformaron, ahora ayúdenme¡

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer gran cosa, ¿no entiendes? Lo que te está pasando nos pasó a todos, y además puede ser por muchas cosas, no sé cuál de esas sea

-Sí que son unos malditos

-…

-Me ha pasado en clases

-¿Clases?

-Ayer… después de que Sasuke se fue… estuve a punto de atacar a una chica de la escuela cuando fui al baño. Es algo que no puedo soportar Gaara, me estoy desesperando

-Tienes que venir con nosotros, ya va siendo hora que te consigas a alguien

-Ya te dije que eso no va conmigo

-Es la única forma de que tengas comida segura… sabes que la sangre de hospital no es muy barata que digamos

-Pero…

-Hablaré con Sasori, igual no me gusta esto… puedes ponernos en riesgo otra vez

-Vaya consuelo

-Nadie de nosotros está para limpiar tus lágrimas, eso lo sabes bien

-¿Otra vez? No va ni un mes y me sales con esto… Sasuke estoy harto

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No puedes vivir así, de verdad… voy a hablar con padre

-Vas a hacer que me lleven al internado

-No me estás dejando otras opciones

-Sí que eres molesto

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que me preocupo por ti? Hay tanta gente que se preocupa por ti

-Sí, claro

-Sobre todo Naruto

-Sasuke se quedó callado y sólo vio con odio a su hermano, para después subir las escaleras-

-Sasuke… "¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué hago ahora?" –pensó-

-

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?

-Hay alguien ahí que le provoca eso

-¿Quieres decir que hay alguien que por su aroma hace que Naruto…

-Pero naturalmente no sé de quién se trate

-Buscaré, a ver que encuentro

-Debemos de apurarnos, es cuestión de nada para que Orochimaru comience a mover sus piezas, y debemos impedirlo a como dé lugar

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¿Sasuke?

-Asintió-

-De momento nada, necesito observarlo por más tiempo

-¿Qué impresión tienes?

-Es demasiado frágil, por eso puede ser manipulado muy fácil, hay que vigilarlo, no quiero que vaya a escoger el lado equivocado

-De acuerdo

-Sólo ha tenido una vida desafortunada… y prefirió fragilizarse, antes que enfrentarla, el problema es que nadie realmente puede protegerlo…

-¿Qué?

-Sólo alguien que pueda protegerlo de sí mismo, logrará hacer que entre en razón

-Pero estás de acuerdo en que no puede morir

-Aunque a nadie en este mundo le guste… ese humano, es el arma definitiva de todo este problema

-Qué ironía

-¿Naruto?

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad Itachi?

-Algo… bueno pasa adelante, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Bueno… vine por Sasuke

-¿Hablas enserio?

-El profesor nos dejó hacer un trabajo juntos –sonreía nerviosamente- y también necesito hablar con él

-Perdón pero no puedo dejar de sorprenderme

-Ni yo tampoco… ¿él, está?

-Bueno, voy llegando del trabajo, debe de estar en su habitación, dejé comida en la mesa, pero al parecer, ni siquiera bajó por ella –hablaba con un deje de tristeza-

-¿Están mal las cosas cierto?

-Naruto… -suspiraba- las cosas están peor que nunca. No sé a quién más pedirle ayuda… a este paso, Sasuke… morirá


End file.
